O' Child
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Deatheater by force has been waking up in a cold sweat ever since he had seen something he shouldn't, something involving a certain brown haired witch. He goes off to think, and ends up running into said Witch, making a promis that he may or may not be able to keep. Dramione twoshot, warnings for angst and sad shit. Songfic based on O' Child by Nick Cave, Happy end.
1. You Have my Word

Since I am incapable of drawing something sad, i'll just write something instead since no one pays attention to my art anyways. I was watching the Deathly Hallows last night, and got all... Sick, during that scene with Bella and Hermione, so I decided to write something that had to do with it. This is a songfic based off of O' Child by Nick Cave.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Screaming. _Her_ screaming. Echoing, sounding, vibrating, rattling, just plain _burning_ itself into his mind. He had walked in on his aunt with her, how she looked up at him in fear, tears staining her face and running down her cheeks as she begged him, _anyone_ to help her. All the blonde Deatheater could do was turn and run out of the room, leaning against the wall and looking around frantically, panicking and trying to calm his breathing before someone saw him.

Every night he woke up, covered in a cool sheen of sweat, chest heaving as he looked around desperately, only to realize it was just a nightmare. _Another one._ He had had them ever since he'd seen the trio along with Dobby apparate. And of course he hadn't seen who that _damned_ knife hit, if anyone at all. Non of them really deserved that, not really. Sure, they hated him to the bone but it was his fathers fault for that, forcing him to become this... _Monster._

Draco sat up, frowning at the bed and sighing, rubbing his eyes and looking around his small little room. He should have just joined them, helped them, instead of letting his family torture them, _especially_ Granger. He had always secretly admired her, but his ego and attitude prevented him from making any sort of advances, along with her friends. It was true, she was in _incredibly_ smart and talented girl, and he'd be lying if he told you he never contemplated asking for her help in potions class.

Draco slung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering at the cold feeling on the soles of his feet as he wearily stood, putting on a pair of socks and walking out of his room, looking around the halls. He had been dismissed a few days ago, after of course his fathers very... _Upset_, conversation with him. No one, not even his _mother_ could impress that man. To be truthful Draco didn't even wish to be his son anymore, not after what he's done.

The blonde went down the large set of front steps to the main entrance, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his coat, sighing and looking around before apparating to the only place he knew he could be truly alone, just to think. I mean he already _did_ think a lot, about his past, friends, family, but never about the one he _truly_ wanted to let into his thoughts.

He soon appeared at the edge of a woods, along a seaside beach. He looked around, sighing in relief as he noticed the sun was rising. He turned around, walking into the woods until he came upon a small cliff overlooking a river, a few birds splashing around in it before flying off after noticing the approaching man. Draco sighed, sitting down and shivering, picking up a nearby rock and picking some dirt off of it before tossing it into the river, creating a loud splash.

"_H-harry!?_" Someone yelled out, someone who sounded _very_ familiar to him. He immediately stood, looking around the area before noticing a mass moving around in a nearby bush. Suddenly, non other than Hermione Granger fell out of the bush, shivering violently in her tattered clothes, freezing like a deer in the headlights of a car as she saw the blonde standing there and staring at her, with a similar expression on his pale face.

She quickly albeit _clumsily_ removed her wand from her pocket, aiming it at him and mustering up what he _thought_ might have been her attempt at a glare, although he couldn't be sure. He stood his ground as he watched the trembling girl stare over at him, hazel eyes glistening with tears. He began raising his hands, slowly as the brown haired girl flinched. "_Easy_ Granger." Draco said softly, staring over into her eyes.

She continued pointing her wand at him, tears now streaming down her face. "H-how _could_ you..." She suddenly spoke, her voice cracking. "H-how could y-you do this to us..." Hermione muttered out, lowering her wand slightly. He flinched, clearly hurt by her words as he noticed the scar on her arm, that his deranged Aunt put there. "Granger that, _t-that_ wasn't my fault I..." He was cut off by her scoff, her hate-filled eyes still fixated on his own.

"A-and now _Harry..._" Hermione said, sniffing and trying to hold back her tears. "He-he's just apparated off and i've been looking for him for days." She said, her wand lowering even more as she shook. "H-he's probably _dead_ and it's all my fault..." The Witch spoke, closing her eyes and sinking down so she was sitting on her knees, her wand clattering to the forest floor as she went down on her hands, shuddering and letting out a soft sob.

Draco stared at her, a pained expression on his face as he watched the girl, the girl he had always looked up to, crying and sobbing in front of him. And it was all _his_ fault. She suddenly looked up, the spark gone from her eyes, replaced with flushed skin and tears. "_P-please kill me._" Hermione begged softly, _weakly_ as she stared up at him, eyes looking him up and down.

The blonde just stared at her in horror, dumbstruck by her request. He let out a shaky sigh, looking back over to her and motioning to her. "S-stand up Granger, just _stand._" He said, trying to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. She stood on shaky legs, not even bothering with her wand as he walked over to her, looking into her eyes before sighing, lunging forward at her.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, expecting a flash of pain, but it never came. Instead Hermione was greeted with a warm embrace, his pale, shaky arms wrapping around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. She flushed, arms hanging at her sides as her face was rested against his shoulder, his cold cheek against her neck.

He stroked her back gently as a tear ran down his cheek, soaking into her sweatshirt as he felt her shaking against him slightly, whether from cold, fear, or sadness he _couldn't _quite tell. "Y-you can cry, it's alright j-just let it out, keeping it in _never_ works out well." He said, taking a pause in attempt to keep his voice from cracking. "I-it's okay, you're _safe_ I won't hurt you."

Soon after she wrapped her arms around the Deatheater tightly, sobbing into his chest and shuddering. He closed his eyes as another tear slipped out, gently rocking the Witch back and forth in his arms, stroking her hair as he slowly lowered her onto the ground, pulling her close to his chest and rubbing gentle circles in her back. "_G-Granger?_" He asked softly, still staring off into the distance.

She sniffled, moving closer to whom she _thought_ was her enemy, but was now turning out to be a man who's comforted her more than any other. "H-Hermione." He spoke her name hesitantly, continuing after she didn't speak up. "I-I will help you find Harry, and i'll try and get my father and The Dark Lord of y-your trail, _alright?_" He spoke shakily, leaning back to look down into her eyes.

Hermione stared up at him in disbelief, tears stopping as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I-it's the _least_ I can do for you, I-I know it won't make what i've done or said to you okay, in _any_ way, but I can't stand this anymore." He said, expecting her to push him away. She didn't. In _fact_, she nearly scared him to death when she was all of a sudden on him, her cold chapped lips forcing themselves upon his own. She slowly pulled away, pressing her face into his chest. "W-when the war is over please come find me, _tell me that you're alright._" She begged, clinging to his chest.

"_You have my word._" He said, staring up at the cloudy sky and praying that he could keep that promise.


	2. Reunited upon Rubble

Aaah done. I can't believe I wrote this within an hour i'm super pleased with myself wow? Wow  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

It was soon that the war was over, the light ridding the world of darkness. Although many were lost it was an incredible feeling for most, to be finally done with this. Hermione though, wasn't like most.

She had wandered the battlefield, looking, searching for a sign, any time she saw a body with light blonde hair her heart sank, only to rise again once she realized it wasn't him. She eventually came to rest on a fallen stone pillar, sitting down and looking around the dusty area, resting her head in her hands and letting out a shaky breath.

Draco _promised_, he promised that he would come find her. He had done his part, getting the Deatheaters to follow the wrong trail and giving them enough time to destroy the final Horcrux's. He had even helped her find Harry, but before she could thank him he had already apparated. She hadn't seen him _since._

Hermione didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face as she stared at the ruble before her. She soon found herself sobbing softly, figuring that Draco had died in the war and she would be alone, never to see him again. Suddenly she heard a few rocks being moved aside, a pained groan escaping someones throat. She shot up, looking around the area. It was him, she _knew_ it.

She saw a few rocks tumble off of a pile, a hand reaching out from under them. The Witch dashed over, soon beginning to pull the rocks off of the other, staring in shock as she was met with a familiar face. I_t was Draco._ He looked up at her, relieved as a small smile went across his face, the girl leaning down to pull him from the rubble, tears streaming down her face. "D-Draco I thought i'd lost you."

He smiled faintly, wincing and leaning against her. "It's not _that_ easy to get rid of me, Granger." Draco muttered out, smirking. She let out a relieved sigh, hugging him tightly and holding the bruised and battered man in her arms, never wanting to let him go again. "I-I've _missed_ you, Hermione." Draco muttered out, coughing and brushing a few brown locks of hair away from her dirt and blood covered face.

She nuzzled into his shoulder, hugging him and inhaling his scent. "I-I never want you to leave me again." She said, hugging him possessively. He chuckled, hugging her tight to his chest, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I won't. _You have my word._" He said, kissing the top of her head. She leant up, pressing a kiss to his lips, soon finding that he was gladly kissing her back.

After a few moments they pulled away from one another, panting and smiling. Hermione slowly stood, helping the blonde up and walking him over to the others. Upon seeing the two both Harry and Ron immediately glared at the former Deatheater, hands on their wands. Hermione shook her head, standing in front of him. "_S-stop!_" She said, eyeing them desperately. "This man saved us, I told you i'd tell you who it was after the war was over, and it's _over._" She said, hesitantly moving out of the way.

They both stared at him in shock, hands slowly leaving their wands. "B-but he-" Harry spoke, only to be interrupted by Hermione. "Yes, I know what he's done in the past but please, he saved my life, _our_ lives..." She said, staring at her two best friends, Draco hesitantly taking her hand. "I... I _knew_ you said we'd be shocked when you told us who did that, but bloody Hell I _never_ expected it to be Malfoy." Ron spoke in disbelief, shaking his head. After a while they all began talking, the two men hesitant with Draco, but soon warming up to him, talking just as they would with any other friend, and years later they were still the best of friends.

_Now_ all that was left was to explain the shining ring on Hermiones finger to Harry and Ron.


End file.
